Differences we share
by Hfanfiction
Summary: Chloe and Derek are as different as night and day, but the differences they share draw them together like similarities never could, R&R.
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys I got extremely bored, so I decided to make this. **

** Third person pov**

Derek was always said to be someone you should stay away from, someone dangerous. Everyone knew better than to socialize with the unsociable; he couldn't be touched, and that's just how he liked it.

Derek enjoyed freedom, no restraints, no people to weigh him down, no one to stand in his way. He didn't enjoy peoples company as most do, he enjoyed isolation; freedom from annoyances as he saw them.

Chloe was a socialite, someone you could open up to and not be afraid they would crush you in your vulnerable state. She was a free-for-all, if you wished to speak to her you were welcome. No one could stay mad at her for long, because she never kept a grudge; never even brought it up again in fear that you would be angry.

She was a saint to most of the students at Midrock High, you could always come to her and she welcomed you with open arms. While she was extremely small for her age, her personality made up for the height difference. She was the person who could make anyone smile, and she enjoyed her power.

Two completely different people, brought together by a simple experience. Brought together by trust and honesty, two emotions they try to intertwine within their friendship and their lives.

No one thought it be possible, but they overcame the odds; showing everyone that differences didn't matter. All that matters is that through the thick and thin, these two friends stuck by each other throughout it all.

**This story idea just came to me out of the blue, so I decided to write more about it. Depending on the number of people that would wish for me to continue, this might turn into more than just a Prologue to a story that still hasn't come to mind. R&**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, people seem to like my story so I will be continuing with it as planned. **

** This next chapter will be how they met :) hope you enjoy. **

** _Narrator's Pov_**

"Class we have a new student today, her name is Chloe Saunders. If everyone could make her feel welcome, we'll continue with todays lesson." The teacher instructed.

"You can sit over there." Mrs. Kratz told Chloe in a soothing tone. Chloe followed her finger and found an empty seat, the only empty seat it looked like. She nodded then started to walk over.

All of the eyes were on her, every seventh grader was fascinated that a new student would be attending their rundown old school.

It was around the middle of the school year when Chloe's father said they needed to move again. Chloe was used to it, but she was still sad that she had to leave her new friends behind; she had known them for a good two years now. She did not complain however, she knew the drill, even if she didn't like it.

So they packed everything up and came to the small town of Winona,

Minnesota; population 1,500.

Chloe tried to cover her face up with her hair and failed when someone suddenly stuck their foot out and made her fall.

She shut her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Two arms encircled her, cushioning the fall.

She peeked one eye open and found herself facing her classmates, all of whom surprisingly weren't looking at her. Instead they seemed to be staring at something right above her. She followed their eyes and her breath caught.

She found herself staring at two emerald green eyes that captivated her like nothing else; her savior, who by the way was still cradling her, wasn't looking at her, he instead was glaring at everyone who dared to look at him.

Derek Souza was never that social; he never liked to fall into the conspiracy most called friendship, it seemed unnecessary and child-like. He never enjoyed attention either, and thanks to this one girl in his arms, he sure had a lot of it now.

Derek stared glaring at everyone who even glanced their way, it didn't seem to help though. He looked down at the girl, insult on his tongue when he finally saw her.

She looked so small and fragile in his arms, so easily broken, he tried to find his anger once again but couldn't find it. He helped her up slowly and carefully set her back on her feet.

Chloe blushed and looked down embarrassed at being caught gauging at her seating partner. She cleared her throat and tried to speak.

"U-umm, t-t-thank-k y-you." She whispered to Derek.

"Your welcome." Derek said, after he remembered to speak.

Chloe took her seat and looked down at her desk awkwardly.

Mrs. Kratz apparently was shocked speechless because it took her a couple seconds to find her voice.

"Umm, we'll be learning about… uh, cells, right cells!" She laughed awkwardly, then turned towards the board showing her shock openly.

Chloe and Derek glanced at each other then abruptly turned towards the front of the class, both sporting lightly flushed cheeks.

-#-

Being new to school Chloe had no one to sit with, many people had offered but Chloe could hear the disgruntle in their voices and declined. She was thinking about taking up one girl's invitation, Liz, she seemed nice enough, when she saw a beautiful area under a tree that fit her fancy right away.

She walked over to it, with many people giving her doubtful faces, she didn't understand why though. She sat down and tried to ignore everyones surprised faces.

A shadow was cast over her and she looked up slightly, finding a pair of black Chuck Taylors and dark wash jeans. She kept going up and found a white T-shirt and broad shoulders. She had to crane her neck up to see the person's face and once she did her throat dried.

Derek towered over Chloe easily and was looking down upon her like an ant on the concrete, not knowing wether to kill or let it live another day.

"Your in my spot." He barked out harshly, making her cower in fear.

She collected her stuff and moved over a couple feet, making room for him. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" Chloe asked in a small voice.

"Leave." Derek said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it was.

"Why?" Chloe asked, building up some courage.

Derek opened his mouth, but nothing came out, no one had challenged him before. Chloe saw this and continued.

"It's not your tree, what gives you the right to tell me if I can or can not sit here?" She said as she got up; while she hoped it would give her leverage it didn't, it just brought up the height weakness she posed. Still she continued. "Why are you trying to boss me around, acting like your better than everyone else? I gave you space, use it."

Derek was speechless, never had anyone gone against him, everyone was too scared, even the teachers; yet here was a small girl, his age, going against him. It intrigued him, though he would never admit it. He glared down at her then sat down.

Chloe was amazed, did that actually work? She looked down and looked back up, smiling slightly. She sat down as well and unpacked her lunch, groaning at the items in it.

"Tuna on wheat." She said with a sudden. She glanced over at Derek and found his staring at his own sandwich with a look of distaste. She gathered her courage and tapped his shoulder.

"Switch?" She asked while holding out her sandwich and biting her lip.

Derek smirked slightly at the gesture, him and Simon did that all the time at home.

"Sure." He said while holding out his own sandwich.

They exchanged lunches and ate in comfortable silence. It was only interrupted when Chloe made a 'yuck' noise.

"Apple slices." She said with a groan, which only made Derek's smile widen.

**Chapter One!**

** Tell me what you think, and remember this was a flashback, not in the present. **

** Review! Review! Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys, next chapter is up! Please review, I want conformation that I'm doing well. **

** _Chloe's Pov_**

Why does time has to go so slow?! I feel like I've been in here for centuries. Our stupid Algebra 2 teacher was droning on and on about things that we will never need to know. Teachers say that math is everywhere, but they lie, when will I ever need to about square roots?

After this was lunch with Derek, and I couldn't wait. Only ten more minutes then sweet freedom. I grabbed my pencil and started doodling in my sketchbook. I drew an oval and it turned into an eye, Derek's eye. I smiled down at the picture and was rudely interrupted when I heard a deep throat clearing.

Everyone was quite and looking at me, I glanced at the teacher and saw him raising his eyebrows.

"U-um, could you repeat the question?" Mr. Roberts sighed.

"What are these two angles called?" He asked while pointing to the board.

"Uh, side by side?"

"Yes but what are they called?" I searched my mind for the answer, but none came. Thankfully though, I sat by one of the smartest in class, Liz Delany, and she whispered the answer to me.

"They're a linear pair of angles."

"Correct, Ms. Saunders," he nodded his head while eyeing me. "Now this will be on the test next Monday, so I expect you to know it, without the help of others of course." He looked back and forth between me and Liz.

The bell rang and I gathered my things and rushed out of that God forsaken place. I weaved my way through people, all of whom were much taller than I, and pushed my way out and over to the big Oak tree by the park across the street.

Derek raised his head from the book he was reading and smiled, although when he saw my sad expression his turned to one of concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid Math teacher hates me." I said stubbornly. I dropped my bag then sat down in between his legs, leaning back onto his strong chest. He chuckled and started searching in his backpack, when he found what he was looking for he waved it in front of my face. I squealed happily.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I snached the goodies from his hands and proceeded to hug him to death. After I was satisfied that I had shown my thanks, I turned back around and opened the Ziplock bag. Inside were the ticket to heaven, double chocolate chip brownies.

I took my first bite and moaned in appreciation, I leaned back on his chest while he chuckled then continued reading. I gave him pieces once in a while, while I watched the rest of our school continue their everyday lives.

Me and Derek always came here during lunch and by now, after two years, I knew everyones arrangement. Piercings girl always sat with Mr. Mohawk and every two minutes they would spontaneously start making out. Cheerleaders sat with the Jocks as usual, but there were always a couple who secretly strayed from the group to eat with the band geeks or chest club.

Dumb and Blonder sat with the drop outs who, and I swear to you that I'm not lying, could pass as their fathers. Miss America ate with the bad boy behind the cafeteria, and everyone else ate in a big huddle around campus. Everyone had their own means of eating lunch, and I agreed to them all, even if I sometimes laughed at them.

I held up a chunk of brownie and felt Derek take a bite out of it, I then popped the rest in my mouth. I brushed off my hands and crumpled up the empty wrapper, shooting a three pointer to the trash can and making it.

"And the crowd goes crazy, ahhhhhhhhhhh." I whispered while holding my hands up slightly. I felt the vibrations from Derek's chest as he laughed silently.

"Hey, you know what we need to do this weekend, rent "The Woman in Black," I haven't seen it yet." I told him as I watched Mrs. America and Bad Boy sneak off.

"I thought you hatted scary movies."

"Only when I'm alone and vulnerable, with you there I know I'm safe." I murmured as I watched Piercing and Mohawk try to untangle themselves from the mess they made with their lip piercings. I felt Derek bend down and kiss the top of my head.

"I'd love to." I smiled up at him cheesily and he rolled his eyes.

Everyone assumed that we were together when they first saw us, but that is not the case. Me and Derek have a big brother-little sister relationship, he takes care of me while I embarrass him incessantly. Sure I might have thought about it once or twice, but he has never shown any sort of retaliation of my feelings so I just set them aside for later. Besides if things didn't work out how awkward would that be for us?

"We should probably head back now." Derek said after a long lull in the conversation. He got up and brushed his pants off, then offered me a helping hand. As usual though, he didn't know his own strength and hoisted me up way to forcefully. I crashed into him face first and he staggered back, ramming into the tree trunk. I looked up at him while rubbing my bruised nose, he had a light blush on his cheeks and his eyes were apologetic.

"Sorry about that," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok, you didn't mean to do it." He flashed me a guilty smile then picked up my back pack and threw it on his back with his. What confused me was why he seemed guilty, he didn't mean to do that, right?

We came back on campus and went our separate ways once he gave me my backpack back. We planned to meet over by the entrance to campus where he would ride us over to his house, since my dad was never home. He gave me a quick peck on the forehead then walked backwards, waving at me. I waved back then turned towards my next class, Film Directing. At least the school did something right, I thought as I smiled, then walked into class.

**Hey you guys, I know that it's pretty short, but it seemed like a nice stoping point. I will try to update as soon as possible, in the meantime, review and tell me how I did :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, thank you all for the great reviews and favorites :) I feel so honored…ha ha. **

** Derek's Pov**

_Stop staring at me, stop staring at me for the love of god, please._

I felt eyes digging into my back and I shivered. I twisted my head and found a group of cheerleaders all looking at me as if I were their prey. I glared at them and they all either purred in contentment or bit their lip, all the while they looked me up and down with lust embeded in their eyes.

I folded my arms and scowled down at the ground, mentally cussing them out. I leaned back on my motorcycle while I waited for Chloe to come. After a couple minutes I saw a shadow fall over my bike and I looked up ready to greet Chloe. Sadly though, the person I saw looked a lot more slutty than my Chloe.

"Hello Derek," Taylor, the head cheerleader purred.

"Go away."

"When will you understand Derek? The more you push me away, the more I want you." She rubbed down the length of my arm and I jerked back. She started to walk up to me, but suddenly stilled and stiffened. She glared at something behind me then turned around and walked back to her group.

I turned to the person behind me and found myself staring at a very smug looking Chloe. I smirked at her and she smiled brightly. I gave her her helmet and we climbed onto my bike. I looked over at the cheerleaders and saw them glaring at Chloe. She wound her arms around my middle and placed her cheek flat against my back.

I smiled at the feeling of her body fitting perfectly against mine as we raced away from school.

-#-

"Where's everyone else?" I closed the front door and turned around, meeting Chloe's questionable expression.

"Dad is working, Simon has basketball practice, and as usual Tori is with her new boyfriend Adam." Chloe nodded her head then went into our kitchen. I heard her rummaging around in the cupboards as I turned the television on.

"NCIS." I heard Chloe order from the kitchen. "Pepsi or Root Beer?"

"Pepsi." I said simply.

"Orders up." Chloe said as she came in with a tray of food. She handed me my drink and then sat on the opposite side of the couch while draping her legs across mine. I kicked off my shoes and then took hers off.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

After a while she plucked the chips I had in my hands away.

"Hey!" She laughed and I narrowed my eyes, I saw that she had been balancing her soda on her stomach and I smiled, planning a means of payback. I made sure she wasn't looking and when I was positive I started tickling her feet.

"Ahh, ha ha, ahh." She jumped up and her soda spilled all over her. "No! You jerk, that was cold. Gross I'm all sticky now!" She groaned and glared at me. She headed over to the stairs and called back to me, "I'm taking a shirt, and your washing my clothes."

I watched as she ran up the stairs, her small hips swaying to the theme song of NCIS. I watched as the opening backstory came on the screen, man meets girl, man gets his car woman gets killed, lovely. I was so wrapped up in the show that I didn't notice when Chloe came back down.

I saw something move in my peripheral vision and I turned to see what it was it, all I got though was a sticky shirt to the face. I heard Chloe laughing and I ripped the shirt off. She was indeed wearing one of my shirts, just without her pants, I gulped.

"Down boy," she teased. I glared in response. She pulled the hem of the shirt up enough for me to see her spandex; I didn't know if I was glad or disappointed about that. She came up to me and sat in between my legs, I offered her the rest of my soda and she said, "well, since you dumped the rest on my pants it kind of seems stupid not to take yours."

"I'm sorry."

"You are not forgiven until you clean up your mess," she said while pointing at her shirt that was on the ground from when I threw it down.

"There are more brownies in the pantry." After a while she sighed.

"Your evil. Go get me one and your apology will be accepted." I picked her up and got up, put her back on the couch and went into the kitchen. I got another soda and the box of brownies.

"Sometimes I think you only stick around for these."

"Why would you think that?" She asked innocently. She took the brownies from my hands and moved over, biting into one in the process.

-#-

After a while, Chloe fell asleep on my lap. Brownie crumbs all over her face, she looked so damn cute. I moved her into a more comfortable position only to have her move to her original one, head in the crook of my shoulder, legs entangled in mine and me supporting her by having my arms around her midsection.

I wondered what was so comfortable about this position, but if Chloe liked it, then I would learn to like it too. I would do anything for her, my Chloe.

**Aww his Chloe, ha ha, tell me what you think, what you want to see, and all that jazz :) ha ha, bye**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so a follower asked me to give you some backstory as to why Taylor is so afraid of Chloe, so I plan to do just that. This backstory is going to be a little add on, and the chapter after this will continue with the main plot. Hope you enjoy.**

** _Narrator's Pov_**

Being in middle school is always hard on kids. The intense feeling of eat before being eaten, you aspire to be the hunter just so you won't be the prey. Some do enjoy this time though, they are the ones who can either make the best of bad experiences, or are the ones who make bad experiences happen.

Taylor had the life she always wanted, she was popular, liked by all and still maintained a passing grade. She was the one everyone wanted to be, the one everyone looked up to, but she was also the one who gave her admirers nightmares if they stepped out of line.

Chloe was the exact opposite. While most did enjoy her company they found her plain and ordinary, not someone to be praised but someone who got caught in the background. Chloe liked her life though, since no one necessarily cared for her she was free to do as she pleased, be who she dreamed to be, and that person wasn't Taylor.

Both girls had their moments when they could stand to be around each other, but when Chloe wasn't kneeling at Taylor's feet like most, things became difficult. Taylor was very arrogant, but in her eyes, everyone else was just being lenient about her wants. But if you didn't follow her orders you were thrown to the bottom of the social pyramid.

When the girls first started school neither of them really knew who they were going to be, both were as confused about their persona as possible. Taylor chose the dark side while Chloe chose high ground. They bickered as most would expect, but when a fight emerged Chloe would simply forfeit, deciding Taylor just wasn't worth the struggle.

One day however, Chloe was having an incredibly bad day, and when Taylor started to bitch and moan as usual, Chloe snapped.

"For the love of god, would you just shut the fuck up! No one wants to hear about your petty problems!" Everyone looked at her in shock, especially Taylor.

"Excuse me, your the one making a scene here," Chloe scoffed.

"Yes, but you are always making a big deal about every single little thing! I'm sick of it, everyone follows you because they are all scared of you. You have no real friends, they all just stay by your side because of what they believe you can do to their social life." By now Taylor was seething.

"You little bitch! I have done nothing wrong here, your the one who is being a complete idiot!" Taylor screamed. Every head was going back and forth between Taylor and Chloe, they were all conflicted about who's side they should be on.

"How am I being an idiot? I'm just speaking the truth, you can't tell me that you think everyone here is completely on your side. Come on! Let's take your 'loyal boyfriend' Steven over here," Chloe said while gesturing to said guy behind Taylor, "I know for a fact that he has hit on about every girl in the school." Taylor wiped around and looked at Steven with a mix between sadness, anger, and pure bewilderment.

"Is that true?" Steven looked down upon Taylor and swallowed.

"No, no I promise sweetie. I love you remember," Steven rushed to assure.

"Hey, that's what you told me last night!" one girl at Taylor's side yelled. Many soon followed.

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

"You told me that merely five minutes ago!"

"You asshole!"

"Are you convinced yet?" Chloe asked a very furious Taylor.

"You little bitch! Look what you've done!"

"I am so tired of having to listen to your crap day in and day out. Everyone here agrees with me, and you know it." With that Chloe walked away, heading for class.

Thus began the terrible tyranny against Taylor, and the beginning of her downfall. It also began the point where Taylor found herself fearing the little demon that she saw in Chloe. Middle school now sucked.

**I know it's short, but it's just a little chapter to give you some background information, hope you enjoyed it :) next chapter should be posted soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys. I'm really inspired with this story right now, so I would just like to say I'm sorry to everyone who is following my other stories. I'm pretty much neglecting them, and I'm sorry about that :( but for the people who are loving this story, today is your lucky day now isn't it ;)**

** Anyways, on with the story!**

** Derek's Pov**

I was rudely awoken from my deep sleep by a poke to the arm. I moaned in annoyance then rolled my head upwards, staring daggers at the person who dared to wake me from my deep sleep, Simon. He seemed unfazed by my glare though, he had his arms crossed and was giving me this look, one that screamed 'I know something you don't!' At my questionable gaze he nodded his head down. I followed his gaze and found something I forgot was even there, sadly.

Chloe was still in the same position as before, only now her legs were around my abdomen and my hands on her hips. I blushed and tried, and failed, to get her legs from around me, trying not to wake her whilst I did this. I looked back at Simon and found him trying to hold back his laughter. I finally just stood up, still carrying Chloe, and set her back down on the couch.

I motioned for Simon to follow me into our kitchen, he did so while chuckling. When we got there he unfolded his arms and hoisted himself up onto the counter, all the while smirking.

"So, I know you said you two weren't together, but-"

"We aren't."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but if I can just add something here, that position was quite compromising." Simon said with an all knowing aura to him.

"Can we just drop this, I really don't want to get into this with you right now."

"Fine, but your just pushing back the inevitable at this point," he replied. He left the kitchen and head upstairs to his room. I hopped onto the counter and considered his words. Did I really like Chloe more than a friend?

We have been friends for years, and sure I might have thought about it. Okay, I've thought about it a lot, so sue me. When she would do the simplest of things that melted my insides, or when she touched me in the most innocent of ways and I would get goosebumps. I have had a bit of a crush on her, but she would never fall for a guy like me, why would she? So I pushed those feelings aside, bottled them up and left them to rot. She would never love a guy like me, and that's what I've been telling myself for years now, and will always tell myself.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I wiped my head up and found Chloe standing in front of me. Her hair was disheveled and the shirt she wore was all wrinkled, she looked beautiful.

"U-um, just thinking about some things."

"Well yeah, but what things?" She came up to me and sat on the edge of the counter next to me, our knees brushed and I could smell her lilac perfume; my mouth went dry.

"I forget." This made Chloe laugh. She turned to me and when our eyes locked I felt myself being pulled in, never to be freed again.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your drooling."

"What?" I wiped my chin and found something wet there, crap. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away; I heard Chloe laugh lightly behind me.

"Do you want to watch some more NCIS?"

"Umm, yeah sure," I replied lamely. She hopped down from the counter and took my hand, leading me to our living room.

-#-

Chloe left soon after my awkward staring, she said her Aunt called and she had to go; something important, but she didn't say what. I started cleaning up and Simon came down when Chloe left.

"So, how did things go?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"How do you think?" I asked harshly.

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I was drooling at her, and she saw." Simon's eyes widened, then he brushed out laughing, I groaned in annoyance then threw a soda can at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but come on, you have to admit that's pretty damn funny."

I threw another can at him and he chuckled. I pilled up all the trash and dishes into my arms, then dumped the respective contents into its place(trash in the trash can, dishes in the sink to do later). I turned to Simon and expelled a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"I feel screwed," I stated.

"Well sorry to tell you this, but you kind of are."

"Yeah, I know." I looked down and thought of what this all meant, what would happen if I acted on this urge.

"I'm sorry bro."

"Not your fault, I would have figured this out on my own eventually."

"I know, but I'm still sorry," he told me with a sorrowful expression. I nodded my head then walked passed him heading up stairs to my room.

-#-

I heard my phone buzz at eleven, and I threw my covers off and opened the text.

_Can I come over? -Chloe._

I looked down at the text and felt my heart beat excellarate, how did I not figure this out sooner?

_What's wrong? Did something happen? -Derek._

_ Yeah, and I need a friend to comfort me right now. -Chloe._

_ Sure, do you want me to pick you up? -Derek._

_ That would be great, I'm at the hospital. -Chloe._

Why would she be there? Oh god, what happened? Is she hurt, in danger? I threw on a pair of sweats, some old sneakers and a T-shirt, grabbing my jacket and keys as I ran out the door. I felt an intense amount of sadness and desperation for her to be ok flood into my being. I threw on my jacket then straddled my bike, putting the key into the ignition I floored it.

My knuckles were white as I veered into the hospital parking lot, clutching my phone and keys tightly I entered the building. The intense light momentarily blinded me, but once my eyes adjusted I looked around the room, searching for Chloe. I found her no to long after in one of the waiting chairs, with her legs to her chest and her head laying on knees. I jogged over to her and bent down.

"Chloe?" She rose her head slowly and when I saw her face my emotions plundered downwards. Her eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks were leading down her cheeks. Her eyelashes were glistening with fresh tears and a a strangled sob made it's way out of her throat. She lunged towards me and I caught her midway, clutching her weeping form close to me.

"Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok. Come on let's go home," I rubbed her back and she stopped sobbing long enough to nod her head. I picked up her small form and she wound her legs around my hips. I walked outside, not forgetting to give a small smile to the receptionist, and headed towards my bike. Once we got outside Chloe started to shiver. I set her down onto the back of my bike and gave her my jacket, which she took all too willingly.

"Do you want to talk about it, or do you just want to head home?" I asked her softly.

"H-h-hom-me," she barely got out. I nodded my head and got on the bike, Chloe wound her arms around me and I could feel tears start to stain the back of my shirt.

I went slow and steady, the adrenaline in my system starting to ease. We got back twenty minutes later, and I picked Chloe back up, cradling her in my arms. I put my bike in the garage then head upstairs. Chloe was oddly quiet throughout. We went into my room and I set her down on the bed, I went to set my phone and keys down when Chloe finally spoke.

"D-don't l-l-leave." I turned around and smiled a sad smile. I kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair.

"I won't." I set down my stuff then crawled into bed next to her, taking the oversized jacket off of her. She curled up next to me, clutching the front of my shirt in her small fist. I pulled her to my side and hugged her close to my chest. It was a while before she spoke.

"She's gone Derek, she's gone." I looked down at her, only to see fresh tears brimming her eyes, she blinked them away in annoyance before continuing. "Aunt Lauren called me to tell me the news, there was a car crash, and she didn't make it." I waited for her to continue, but when she didn't I asked warily,

"Who?"

"My mom," her voice caught and her frame started to shake once more from her sobs. I hugged her close and rubbed her head back lovingly.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity, and you know that."

"I know, sorry."

"Stop apologizing," she gasped out. I rubbed her back while she cried, giving her soothing words that we both knew meant nothing. After a while she had cried herself to sleep and I laid awake staring at her, I wiped some stay tears that came out during her sleep and rubbed small circles on the skin of her face and back.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Chloe. You don't deserve this punishment." I kissed her cheek then closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me as I clutched the angel in my arms.

**I hope you liked it, review and tell me just how much :) ha ha, bye guys**


	7. Chapter 6

** Hey you guys, something weird happened to my computer, and when I updated my story the icon didn't register it and move up. Instead it just stayed in the same place, so if you start reading this chapter and you figure out that it doesn't seem right to you just go back a chapter or two and find where you last remember. I'm sorry about that, my computer has been acting a bit glitchy lately, hope you understand. **

** Now, with that aside, on with the story.**

** _Chloe's Pov_**

I stared at the wrinkled, empty side of the bed and thought of how fitting it was. I was all alone, left on my own with no hope at all. I had woken up twenty minutes ago, according to the clock, and found Derek to be gone. From the smell emanating from downstairs he seems to be making breakfast, too bad I'm not hungry.

"Why had this had to happen?" I asked myself. "Why is fate being so cruel?" A single tear went down the side of my face, quickly followed by more, staining Derek's pillow.

I pulled the cover close to my body, trying not to think of car crashes, the sound of breaking bones, or the cries of my mother asking me why I wasn't there to help her. I buried my face into his pillow and started shaking, I started to sob when I felt two arms wrap around me, securing me. I turned my head and gripped Derek's shirt.

I felt him pick me up then settle himself down, setting me on his lap, cradling me close. He ran his fingers through my hair, moving it out of the way of my face. I looked up at his face and found his depressed face unsettling, he was supposed to be the strong one. He leaned down and kissed my fore head while I squeezed my eyes shut, blinking them free of tears.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I couldn't even find the reason for eating with all the grief clouding my mind; I didn't even think I could eat even if I wanted to.

"Alright, will you at least drink some water, please?" He handed me a glass of water, looking at me pleadingly. I took at sip and immediately felt just how dry my throat was, the cup of water was gone in seconds. "Do you want to do anything today, anything at all?" I pondered the question and came to a decision.

"Can we just lay around and watch movies?" That was the only thing that sounded remotely pleasing, aside from just staring off into the distance. Derek smiled and nodded his head, he collected the tray of food that I had declined to, then offered me an arm. I thought that he was just joking, but once I stood up I really did need the balance.

He helped me down the stairs and when he was sure that I was comfortable on his couch, he went and put the food away for later. I got off of the couch and walked over to the DVD case underneath the TV. I bent down and flipped through the options, but none of the titles caught my eye.

I heard Derek come in and flip on the TV, I looked up and found him scrolling through on-demand. He went into the movie section and picked horror; he ended up choosing "The Woman in Black," I sent a hesitant smile his way.

-#-

While I did at some points jump or yelp at scary moments, I mostly got caught up in my own mind. At the halfway point I was zoning out once more and I just kept reliving the sight of my mother's limp hand in mine at the hospital; we had to pause the movie on account of my sobbing.

"It's ok, Chloe."

"No it's not ok, it's not, it never will be!" I pushed him away and curled up into a little ball on the floor. I felt his hand reach out and touch my arm, looking for a way to give a caring gesture. I jolted up and yelled out "No!" making a mad dash for the front door.

I heard Derek call to me but I didn't hear him, I just grabbed my shoes and ran out the door, tears blurring my vision. I don't know how far I ran, but all I knew was that when I finally stopped I found myself at the park. I went in and looked around, only a couple kids were here. I went over to the swings, walking into the shade enveloped area. I sat down and started swinging.

I swung for a good twenty minutes before my legs gave out and I just sat there. I closed my eyes and envisioned blood splattered windshields, my mother laying over the steering wheel unconscious while the faint sound of an ambulance could be heard in the background. Tears traveled down my cheeks as I silently cried, I gripped the chains until my knuckles turned white, my entire body rigid.

I heard the sound of rocks being stepped on and raised my head. Derek was looking down upon me with a look of apology, I didn't want his pity. I got up, my hands balled up into fists at my sides and walked over to him. (Uptown girls scene) I looked up to his face and immediately felt enraged. I brought up my fists and started punching his hard stomach; even if it was probably hurting me more than it hurt him.

I kept punching, angry tears welling up in my eyes, I blinked them away irritated. I stopped after a while then fell into his waiting embrace. I gripped the back of his shirt as I cried out in agony, he rubbed the back of my head as I wet the front of his shirt.

No words were necessary, there weren't any to say. Derek just led me over to one of the swings where he sat down with me on his lap. I started hyperventilating, but Derek was there to help me through it, he always was. I raised my head, slow and unsure, and met his stare. His eyes were a little misty, but beyond them all I could see was love, pure adoration, for me.

I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder, taking in the smell of all that was Derek; he smelled of the outdoors, fresh and woodsy. I gasped out wet gasps, as I was still crying, but this time in longing. I wish to let my emotions take the same road as his have, but I knew that if I did he would just go away, leave me with the same abruptness as mom had.

I clutched his shirt as he spoke soft comforting words in my ear, just thinking about everything that had gone wrong, everything that I couldn't make better.

** Hey you guys, sad, I know :( but at least she has Derek. And *gasp* can it be, has Chloe found out about Derek's feelings? I will just let that one up to you ;) So, review and tell me how I did, also make sure to go back and look at the previous chapters, make sure there is nothing that you missed. **

** Anyways, review! :**


	8. Chapter 7

** Hey you guys, I decided to update today for one sole reason…. it's my birthday! (I better get at least ten happy birthday reviews) Anyways :) I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

_**Derek's Pov**_

I have never been a very affectionate person, but when it came to Chloe everything was different. Before we had met, I was completely closed off to the world around me; no one could touch me. I was the kid who would get straight A's, never talk to anyone but the teachers and always kept everyone at an arms length away. Then, in walked Chloe.

When she was with me I no longer closed myself off to the world, because she made it feel like we were the only ones on it. When she was around the weight on my shoulders seemed to lift and my feet stopped dragging on the ground. She gave me a new goal to strive for; her affection, and she gave me new feelings I never thought I could obtain.

It was probably around two years ago that I realized these feelings, but feeling as though she deserved better I pushed the nagging feeling in the back of my head aside. I knew she would never return my feelings; so being her friends would have to suffice.

Even now as she was clutching the back of my shirt, arms wound around my neck, I refused to think of her contact as anything but friendly. _She is distraught,_ I kept telling myself; _it doesn't mean anything to her, only to you. _ She buried her face into the junction where my shoulder meets my neck, causing me to shiver. Her lips ghosted over the underside of my jaw and I clenched my jaw shut, praying to god that I wouldn't groan at the contact.

"Thank you, Derek," her words were soft, careful. "I want to go home," she said, her voice muffled by my neck. I felt myself nodding, once, twice, three times, almost as if my head decided to say yes to her for eternity. I licked my lips and tried my best to focus on her wish and not on the feel of her breath on my skin.

"Alright, I'll drive you to your house once-" I was cut off by the shake of her head.

"I want to go home, the place I live in doesn't feel like home anymore," she frowned down at her small hands which were balled up into fists. "I want to go to your house," she rose her head and looked at me with sad eyes. Her words were still soft, but the meaning behind them hit me like a ton of bricks; I was her home.

My cheeks turned a light color pink and my throat became uncomfortably dry. I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish, multiple times. Her face became a little red and she looked back down at her hands, which were now shaking softly. I cleared my throat before I started to talk.

"Umm, yeah. We should…we should go home…now," I told her slowly, looking at the slide to our left. She slowly got off of my lap and held out her hand, no sign of tears in her eyes anymore. I got up and took her hand in mine; was it corny to say that they fit perfectly?

"Won't your dad get worried when you don't show up, it's been a couple days now, hasn't it?" Chloe looked down at our intertwined hands and squeezed mine.

"He made it pretty clear how he felt at the hospital," she said solemnly. I coked my head in confusion, what had I missed? She met my stare and smiled slightly with sadness radiating in her eyes. "I'll tell you later, right now I want something to eat, I could eat ten times my weight in pancakes right now. You should get to work," she said teasingly. I laughed well naturedly, but not in total dismissal; for a girl Chloe's size, she sure did have an appetite.

-#-

When we got home Chloe ran inside and started directing orders at me. I was to make breakfast, set the table, and clean up; she was to keep herself occupied until I was finished.

"Chloe!" I called, when she didn't respond I looked into the front room and saw her curled up in a ball in front of the TV, The Woman in Black playing quietly in the background. I shook my head; she was going to be even more jumpy than usual. I quickly thought of a plan to scare her and felt myself smirking as I creped up behind her. For a person my size I was incredibly graceful.

Once I was behind her I slowly dropped my hand in front of her face, making her scream and jump back. She crashed into my legs and I toppled back, landing on my butt, hard. A sound from the TV made her turn her head and she screamed once again, the face of the Woman in Black stared back at her. She crawled over swiftly and threw her arms around my waist, gripping my laughing form.

"You're such an ass," she said against my shirt. I pulled her arms away from my torso and set her in between my legs. She took the opportunity to punch my chest. I smirked and thought of something to make her forgive me.

"Well I guess since your so angry with me, I guess you don't want the pancakes I made for you on the table," I said with fake disappointment in my voice. She looked in my eyes and hers widened slightly. She scrambled off of my lap and ran into the dinning room. While I still laughed I couldn't help but notice that my eyes couldn't help but follow the way her hips would sway as she jogged out of the living room.

While I wished that my feelings were simply paternal, my mind kept finding ways to disobey my wishes, no matter how much I pleaded.

** So? What did you think? I hope you liked it; it took longer than I thought it would. Anyways, please take this as a birthday gift from me to you. Now, if you would please, hit that review box and tell me either just how much you liked it, wish me happy birthday (I would love that), or both :) ha ha, bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chloe's POV**_

_ For someone as manly as Derek he sure does cook well._ I stared down at my empty plate and sighed, rubbing my stomach while smiling at Derek who was silently laughing at me. His shoulders rose up and down, but no sound came out. I wish he would laugh though, his laugh is amazing.

_Okay slow down Chloe, your getting into dangerous territory right now. You do not feel anything but friendly affection for Derek. He is your friend, nothing more._ But even as I said this to myself I couldn't stop my eyes from following the way his taunt muscles would move as he got up and took my plate from me.

"You're not going to have thirds?" he asked sarcastically; his words laced with fake sorrow.

"Don't tempt me," I said while slouching in my seat. He snorted, I laughed. "So, what else do we have planned for today. After a long nap though, I'm beat." Derek laughed at this once again. He came back in after putting my plane in the sink and leaned against the wall with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know. We have been pretty lazy these past couple days, why don't we go for a walk downtown? It's a nice day, I think. I don't even know! That's how long we have been in here," he said exasperated.

"Well, how about we go after a quick shower and nap. I feel absolutely disgusting," I said while scrunching up my face in distaste. Derek shrugged then nodded his head in the direction of the stairs.

"Shower is upstairs as you know, you can borrow a shirt to sleep in if you would like," he said. It felt wrong, but it was a slight turn on to imagine myself in Derek's bed, clothed in nothing but one of his shirts. Of course, I would never tell him anything about that.

"Alright, thanks," I told him. I stood up and stared making my way past him in the direction of the stairs. Stopping next to him, I hesitated before kissing his cheek. I turned my head before he could see the blush that was starting at the root to my scalp and ending at the tops of my, none existent, breasts. I heard him breathe in a sharp intake of breath, but chalked it up to surprise.

I ran upstairs, as fast as my small legs could carry me, and only stopped when I reached the bathroom door that attached to Derek's room. I grabbed a plain T-shirt of his from one of his drawer and went into the bathroom. Like any other bathroom it had a shower, sink and toilet, but something about it being Derek's made it seem much more scandalous that just a bathroom. It felt different, it felt good.

Turning on the water, I stripped. Again, scandalous. Working out my tired muscles under the water jets felt great, even though I hadn't done much, emotionally I was spent. Using Derek's shampoo and conditioner was my favorite part though, not only did I smell like him, but the aspect of us sharing something such as this seemed invigorating.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling fresh and revived. Curling my toes into the fuzzy bath mat made a lazy smile inch its way on my face. I changed quickly into Derek's T-shirt, one that fit him perfectly but reached my mid-thigh, and finished by brushing my hair out with his brush. Fusing with the shirt, my hair and my makeup bare face was stupid, but I did it anyway. It was natural, just not for company such as a _friend_ like Derek.

Stepping out I was met with the image of a very shirtless, and very sexy my mind added, Derek. He hadn't heard me yet, which I was happy about. At least now I could try and kill this blush on my cheeks, and the craving to run my fingers down his muscular back, at the bud. My blush went away, but the naughty urge didn't.

Derek seemed to be looking for a clean shirt, talking to himself about how it had 'been there a second ago' and 'where could it have gone?' I fingered the shirt I was currently wearing and almost face palmed. I was wearing the shirt. I cleared my throat, looking for his attention. I got it quickly.

Derek whipped around, practically fast enough to cause whiplash, and stared at me. He gulped and his eyes started to travel down my form. I tried swallowing the lump in my throat with little success. Clearing my throat again caused Derek's eyes to come back to mine, though he now had a slight blush adorning his features. I played with the hem of the shirt slightly embarrassed.

"I couldn't help but overhear, I think this is the shirt you were looking for," I said while gesturing to said shirt. "You can have it back if you want, I can just use another one," I said uncertain. Derek shook his head, his eyes betraying him, as he looked down at my form again.

"No, no. It looks better on you than me anyways," he said with a breathy chuckle. I blushed and looked down, still playing with the stupid hem. The air around us was awkward, but it reminded me of the calm before the storm, like something huge was about to happen. I don't know if I am prepared.

"Alright well, I think I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind," I told him. He nodded his head, staring at the exposed skin of my legs. He didn't make any move to leave, and I started to doubt if he was even planning to. I walked over to the bed, and climbed in. Covering myself with the blankets did little to get rid of the felling of being exposed and vulnerable under Derek's watching eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want to join me?" I asked to the air in front of me. That seemed to bring him out of his trance because I heard shuffling from behind me. Drawers closed, clothing was rustled, and the bed was dipped. I scooted over, making room for him in the large bed and folded my hands underneath my burning cheeks.

Derek climbed in, shuffled, scooted, shuffled, scooted, and continued until he was directly behind me. His warmth invited me in, and his breath that was fanning over the skin on the back of my neck gave me Goosebumps. His arm snaked around my waist, then pulled me back into his strong chest. I let out a squeak of surprise at his actions but didn't draw away.

Derek and I have always been friends. We have always been the ones one another came when you needed to talk. We were always a shoulder to cry on, or a shoulder to bitch and moan on, your choice. But mainly, we have always been attached, weather it be spiritually or joined at the hip, we have always been there for each other. But the feelings have always been friendly, familiar, and welcome. Not the feeling right now; unknown, scary, new…glorious, but unsafe.

I love Derek with all my heart, but before this, it was always a family love, never what was pooling in the pit of my stomach now. It felt uncomfortable to be treading into uncharted territory with Derek, but the curiosity kept me moving onward. I love Derek. I always will, but that love is starting to reach new depths.

Unknown, scary, new, glorious and unsafe seemed almost appealing at the moment. It felt right to be curled up with Derek. His arm around me, bodies fitting close together, his breathe on the back of my neck. Dangerous, but rewarding in a way. I was definitely willing to pay the price if this was the outcome.

So, when Derek said, "Goodnight Chloe," I replied by snuggling back into him and the covers, smile on my face even as I slept, and replied with a simple,

"Goodnight Derek."

Thing are changing, but for the better.

**Review! :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**I realized that I was being a complete hypocrite. I kept reviewing that people should update as soon as possible, when I haven't updated in God knows how long. So, no more hypocrisy!  
**

**_Derek's POV_**

Chloe had grudgingly accepted that she had to go home. She left yesterday afternoon, but I hadn't heard from her since. I had told her that her dad might be worried. She scoffed at the notion, but went all the same. Things have been rather quiet around here. Dad is off on some business trip, and Simon is sometimes here, but both him and Tori are usually off with their girlfriend/boyfriend of the week. So that just left me. No place to really go and nothing to do. I had finished all my homework for the next three days right after Chloe left, and now I had absolutely no idea what I could do to pass the time. School had let out on Friday for Christmas vacation and the holiday itself was still days away.

Flipping through TV channels seemed reasonable an hour ago, but now I was bored out of my mind. Chloe hadn't replied to any of my texts and I was starting to worry. I turned off the television and ran my hands down my face. Even though I had told Chloe to go, there was a part of me that had hoped she would say no. It was stupid, but it was almost like her leaving erased whatever we had built up last weekend. She did need to talk to her dad, but I wish she didn't have to go.

Deciding to cool down, I grabbed my jacket and shoes and went out for a walk. The air bit at the exposed skin on my face and I had to shove my hands in my pockets to protect them from the wind. My breath fanned in front of me, creating white swirls in the air. The act reminded me of when Chloe told me last Christmas how my breath made me look like a dragon. I dropped my head and smiled at the memory. That was one of the best Christmas's I had ever had, but to be fair Chloe made everything more interesting.

I reached the park that I had found Chloe in and walked in the direction of the swings. The majority of the park equipment was bathed in frost that had seemingly come in overnight. I walked up to the swings and sat on the one I had before. My legs moved of their own accord and soon I was rocking back and forth slowly. My speed picked up and I grabbed the icy chains for balance. The swing squeaked every time it moved, but it had the historical appeal that the city seemed to love. It has been here for as long as I can remember. The cold wind blew across my face as I swung forward. My teeth were chattering, but I could care less.

Our park was fairly large. It had a swirly slide that made your hair stand up from static. A stone castle that had mini underground rooms, most kids would refer to them as the dungeons. A lion headed drinking fountain, kids loved that the way you had to drink from it was sticking your head inside the lion's mouth. And lastly, a boat in the center of a foam ocean was the most recent addition. The foam ocean was bouncy. Chloe had found that out while testing that theory one late night last summer.

I miss her. How could I not, she is…. she is…. amazing. I pumped my legs harder. The wind ran passed my ears, blurring whatever sound around me together. The squeaking rang louder and more frequently in my ears, but my mind was somewhere else at the moment. I love her with all of my heart, but how could I tell her that? My eyebrows creased together and I bit the inside of my cheek. How could I tell her? Her mom had just passed away. It was either the best or worst time to confess my feelings. She would probably just run it off in pity anyways. She was always too stubborn to realize the truth. Besides, would she even reciprocate my feelings? She probably wouldn't. I would love her, take care of her, and treat as if she were the best thing to ever happen to me, I sure wouldn't be pretending. She wouldn't love me the way that I love her.

I know that I can't be sure, but fear was clouding my judgment. I know that I am looking down upon myself too much, but I wasn't exactly the best choice for someone as delicate as Chloe. My temper was monstrous and I could be a real ass sometimes when I felt cornered. She didn't need that. Her dad was already a dick to her. I might be putting myself down, but in the context I was right to. She is my best friend, granted she is my only friend, but I don't want to lose her to something as stupid as a crush. Even if I do love her, it's for the best.

My nose was red and running, but something in me didn't want to stop swinging. The cold air seemed to clear my head of all the troubling thoughts.

It is for her own good. She doesn't need someone like me crushing her already crumbling world. I could help pick up the pieces, but what would happen after? My mind was a jumbled mess. Yes or no? I couldn't decide. Should I go for it despite the danger, or should I accept what is an inevitable failure? I ground my teeth and dug my heels into the dirt below me, halting my motions.

Chloe is worth the danger, damn it!

I almost face palmed myself for not coming to this epiphany sooner. She was everything to me. Standing up from the frozen swing set, I walked away. My walking turned to jogging, and my jogging turned to a full sprint. I ran out of the park and in the opposite direction of my house. House did not mean home though. I was running to Chloe. I ran about two blocks, the wind now making my face numb, until I reached an obstacle. I ran around the corner and ran right into someone. They were so small I could barely see them. Said person let out a strangled scream at the body now tackling theirs.

I jolted forward, landing on the sidewalk, but bringing whatever person I hit tumbling down on top of me. I let out a grunt at them hitting me, but they weren't very heavy. Hair hit my face and I coughed at the feeling of it going inside my mouth. Once the person realized the predicament they were in, they squeaked out of embarrassment and pushed off of my chest. The hair left my face and I was met with the subject that had been haunting my mind all day. Chloe looked down with a very confused expression and scarlet stained cheeks.

"Derek, what are you-," Chloe started to ask me. She didn't have time to finish, however; my lips cut her off mid-sentence.**  
**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chloe's POV_

I was at a loss as to what to do. Derek had his eyes shut tightly, his breath coming out noisily through his nostrils and his right hand was gripping the back of my neck while it's twin cradled my cheek. My eyes had opened wide in shock and, while my mind was screaming at me to do something- anything- about the current pressure on my lips, my arms continued to hang limply at my sides.

The force at which he was kissing me was quite fierce, but it still, curiously, made butterflies come to life deep within the pit of my stomach. I was awkwardly staring at his closed eyes and, since my body was stubbornly unresponsive to any of my commands to either push Derek away or entangle my hands in his raven locks and respond-I wasn't sure which option seemed more appealing- I closed my eyes and decided to let what was happening, happen.

My lips remained stone still, but apparently, since I had yet to slap him, it was enough welcome for Derek to continue. He tilted my chin upward and worked his lips against mine, searching for a crack in my stone-cold exterior. Soon enough, my lips slowly softened and, while I wasn't that much of a participant, I responded halfheartedly. He nipped at my bottom lip and I let out a strangled squeak. Derek was quick to plunge his tongue into my mouth. He gently prodded at my own and, whether it had been from shock or something else I wasn't willing to admit at the time, I lazily reacted to the foreign feeling. Our tongues were clumsy and inexperienced. There was too much saliva present, but neither of us really cared to notice. We were both seemingly lost to the world.

I barely registered the feeling of cement under my palms as I pushed off of it to gain more leverage. My arms slithered around his shoulders while my fingers busied themselves with tugging at his hair on the nape of his neck. Derek, on the other hand, was lost in his world of moans and groans, which I was soon happy to join.

While I should have been embarrassed over the aspect of having my first make out session on the sidewalk surrounded by my nosy neighbors-granted we were mostly undetectable from prying eyes thanks to our neighborhood's obsession with plant life-I couldn't focus on anything other than Derek's lips upon mine for more than a brief moment. My hands found their way onto his flushed cheeks as his wandered up and down my sides. His calloused hands made me shiver and, by the slight smirk that I felt on his lips, I had to assume that Derek noticed this.

Our mouths detached, both of us breaking away for air, but that didn't stop Derek from ravishing my heated skin. He placed open-mouthed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. The feeling was intoxicating. My hands were clutching the back of his shirt fiercely as I moaned into his shoulder. I let out a little cry of appreciation when he reached a certain spot behind my ear. The act caused my eyes to go wide and I came to the realization after looking around that anyone could walk by and see us in such a compromising position: me sitting on Derek's lap, clutching his shirt for dear life as he consumed the expanse of my neck. To think of what they would get from that.

The thought had my cheeks bursting into flames.

"Derek." I winced at the croaking sound of my voice, "We should probably move." I began after I cleared my throat. "We're a little too out in the open, don't you think?" I let out a little embarrassed laugh.

Derek mumbled his agreement into my neck- the act caused goose bumps to sprout upon my skin- but he didn't give any sign of stopping anytime soon. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he nipped at a weak spot that I didn't even know I had on my earlobe. I tried again, more sternly this time.

"Derek!" My tone seemed to catch his attention because he groaned in annoyance and jerked his head back from my tingling skin.

"What?" He asked sharply.

I should have been offended by his tone, but the sight before me was too much of a distraction to even consider being angered by the way he said a simple word. Derek had his usual scowl upon his features, but paired with his disheveled hair and the glassy surface of his eyes made the scowl seem utterly mesmerizing. His lips were red and slightly swollen, and his face had a look of euphoria on it that I could tell he was trying to hide with his signature poker face.

He was failing miserably. What people would get from this, indeed.

"Sorry to bring you away from your meal," his cheeks darkened at my sentence, "b-but I must bring up the matter of being in the middle of a sidewalk."

He looked confused for a second before he took in his surroundings. He seemed surprised, but not as embarrassed about it as I had been, almost as if this was an everyday occurrence. The thought made my stomach squirm with discomfort.

"Oh," He uttered so quietly that I probably would not have heard it had I not been so close to him. He loosened his hold on my waist and I raised myself from our position, my cheeks probably stained scarlet at this point.

Once I could stand firmly on my two wobbly legs, I extended a hand out to help Derek up. It was probably in vain considering the zero lack of strength I had and the sheer amount that there was to Derek. But, nonetheless, he took my outstretched hand and stood up.

I dusted off the butt of my jeans and looked around for any possible witnesses of our previous actions. The only person in sight was our elderly neighbor, Ms. Joyce, whose husband had passed away not too long ago. She was sitting on her signature rocking chair, smiling at our flushed faces with something close to longing. The fact that she probably knew the gist of what we were doing made the tips of my ears burn. She may be old, but she certainly wasn't clueless.

She waved at us then continued to knit what looked to be a sweater as we scampered off awkwardly towards Derek's house. I just thanked God that we were behind a bush when all of that happened.

The walk was silent. Neither of us really felt the desire to bring up what had just transpired moments before. We did not hold hands, and we did not acknowledge the other person.

We just walked.

The previous events played as a continuous loop in my mind. The thought that Derek and I had just, for a lack of better words, _made out_ on the side of the road was mind-boggling. Sure, I might have thought about it once or twice while in the safe confines of my home, but I definitely didn't think about actually doing something about it. Derek and I were friends, nothing more. But alas, I couldn't help the fluttering feeling that blossomed inside my stomach when our hands brushed as we were walking to his house. His hand slipped into mine and I laced our fingers together on instinct.

While I may not have been able to conceive the notion of Derek and I being together, I couldn't reject the thought that his hand felt almost right encasing my own.

We definitely were an odd pair.

A.N: Sorry for the long wait you guys, I really have no excuse for it this time. I have been setting this back for too long, and I needed to get something out to you guys. Sorry if this wasn't the story you wanted me to update first, I am trying to think of possible chapter ideas for the other stories, I really am! Please review, so many people are following and not reviewing! I really like to hear your comments; it's what keeps me writing, so please, please, please review! Love you guys! Bye!

P.S: I would like to thank **Alasyn of Crimson Amethyst**** for her help with this chapter. Thanks Alasyn! :D**


End file.
